It's You
by Itsabellathing
Summary: Aubrey has just broken up with Jesse as she realizes she can't get Beca out of her mind.


**AN: I wrote this while watching Pitch Perfect and I kinda like it. It's not my best but I'm trying to write more now. So enjoy.**

* * *

"I can't do this anymore" Aubrey said to Jesse, "It's just not working out anymore" "I understand" Jesse says back Kissing her on the cheek and walking back to his own room.

Aubrey had just broken up with Jesse. She just didn't understand why she even dated him in the first place. She just thinks it was a way to get her mind off Beca. She loved the little brunette but couldn't find the guts to say anything to her. Beca has no clue that Aubrey even likes her and Aubrey wanted to keep it that way, or so she thought.

After the breakup with Jesse, Aubrey got dressed into day clothes and decided to go out. She went to Starbucks and in the process of grabbing her coffee Beca, of all people walked through the door. When she saw Aubrey she smiled. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you here" she said to Aubrey a little surprised but yet incredibly happy. "What's that supposed to mean?" Aubrey was a little confused. "I hang out here every day. It's quiet and a good place for mixing, wanna sit?" "Sure"

After grabbing her coffee, Beca sat down with Aubrey and they began to talk. "So how's Jesse?" Beca asked not knowing about the breakup yet. "Oh… We aren't together anymore" "Oh. Sorry I didn't know" "It's fine. It was working out and I was just miserable". Aubrey seemed sad and Beca, although thought the sad face was cute, didn't like that Aubrey was sad and wanted to make her feel better.

"Why were you miserable" Beca asks wanting to know more details. "I was always thinking about someone else" After Aubrey said that she panicked inside because she didn't mean to say that. No doubt Beca would ask who she was talking about but she couldn't just say it to her face. "Oh. And who would that be?" Beca asked very curious. "I can't say" Aubrey said slightly off and in another world" "Come on Aubrey, tell me. Is it Unicycle…." Aubrey shakes her head no. "Chloe?" Another shake. "Donald?" Another shake. "Ha–" "It's you" Aubrey just cut her off. She gave up on trying to hide it.

Beca just sat there stunned that the blonde was thinking about her. "Why me?" Beca asks curious. How could anyone like her? She was messed up, she didn't believe in love, her parents' divorce screwed her head. "Because you're passionate about things you care about, you're smart, beautiful–" "You think I'm beautiful?" "Of course I do" "Would you like to go out sometime?" Beca asks now fully aware that she does like Aubrey even though she tried pushing that feeling away. "I'd love to" Aubrey answers with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

Aubrey was freaking out. She was getting ready for her date with Beca and she told her to dress casual but she didn't own any casual clothing, her father was very strict with her life and that included her wardrobe. Aubrey yelled for Chloe in the shared apartment. "Yeah" "Can I borrow a pair of jeans and a nice shirt?" Chloe just smiled and headed straight for her room coming back almost instantly with a pair of black jeans and a bright pink blouse. "Thanks Chlo, you're a live saver" "Anything to help my best friend with her little lady love"

Beca showed up at the apartment really nervous for their date. She had a bouquet of orange, pink, and yellow lilies. She knocked and a few seconds later a stunning looking Aubrey opened the door. "These are for you" Beca said nervously handing Aubrey the flowers. "Thank you. Come in" Beca walked in and sat on the couch with Chloe who would not stop smiling which creeped her out a little because the bubbly little redhead is a little too happy right now. Aubrey went and put the flowers in a vase in the kitchen before going upstairs to grab her purse. "Shall we go?" Aubrey asked as she walked into the living room.

Beca ran around the car to open Aubrey's door before closing it and walking back around to the driver's side and starting the car. "So where are you taking me?" "You'll see" Aubrey just sat back and relaxed. They had been driving for about a half an hour before Beca pulled into a vacant parking lot. "We're here" "Where's 'here'" Aubrey asked confused. "You have to get out and walk a little" Beca said after opening Aubrey's door and taking her hand in hers.

Beca had grabbed her and started walking in the direction of what looked like the woods. Aubrey seemed a little scared and when Beca noticed this she stopped and turned to look at Aubrey. "I promise it's prettier on the other side" Aubrey nodded and they continued walking. Beca was right, on the other side was a little cove. "This is beautiful" "I knew you would like it" Beca said going to sit in the sand. "I used to come here all the time when I was kid. Not many people know this places exists" "That's so sweet"

They just sat in the sand watching the sun set and enjoying a little picnic Beca had brought in her car. It was nice to get to know Beca on a much deeper note. It made Aubrey understand why Beca was the way she was. It was starting to get cold so Beca wrapped her arm around Aubrey as they were walking back to the car. "It was nice that you brought me here, I enjoyed getting to know the real, opened Beca" Beca just smiled and opened her door.

The drive back was a comfortable silence, Beca holding Aubrey's hand the whole way home. When they arrived, neither of them wanted to get out of the car because they were so content with just being there, with each other even though it was the first date. "I guess I should go inside" Aubrey said. "Yeah, let me walk you" "I had an amazing time tonight" Aubrey said very happy with how well things went. "Yeah. Me too" Beca kissed Aubrey lightly before walking away "Goodnight Aubrey" "Beca wait" "Yeah?" Aubrey walked off her porch so she was standing right in front of Beca "Will you be my girlfriend" Aubrey said hesitantly "I would like that" Beca said and kissed Aubrey once more before getting in her car and driving back to her apartment.


End file.
